Puisque les armures le décident
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo ont énormément de mal à gérer leur relation après leur retour à la vie. Heureusement, leurs armures ne voient pas ça de cet œil là et sont bien décidées à les voir ensembles pour de bon ! Camus X Milo  light Shion X kanon et Mu X saga


Puisque les Armures le décident…

Nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient comment le grand pope pouvait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire et au-delà.

Dokho lui-même se posait la question.  
>Il était le seul avec Shion à se souvenir de Sage, le prédécesseur de son vieil ami et également son père. A présent, ils n'étaient plus que deux à se rappeler ce détail.<p>

Pour faire enrager son vieux camarade, Dokho l'accusait régulièrement de népotisme.

Shion entrainait positivement Mu pour prendre un jour sa place.

Sans doute lui dirait-il un jour qu'il était son père…

Bref.  
>Dokho avait connu Sage. Si le vieux Cancer avait été un pope remarquable, comme tous ses prédécesseur, il n'avait jamais eut la quasi omniscience que Shion avait avec ses hommes.<p>

Certains auraient pu dire que cette soit disant omniscience avait eut quelques ratés avec Saga.

Mais Shion se serait contenté de sourire sans rien dire.

Vraiment ? Etaient-ils sur qu'il ne savait pas ?  
>En avaient-ils la preuve ?<br>Non seulement Shion savait tout mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, il pouvait faire croire l'inverse. Autant dire que le vieil Atlante était le cauchemar de tous les apprentis. Les pauvre gosses vivaient dans la perpétuelle terreur que leur grand chef vénérable et vénéré était au courant de la plus petite boulette qu'ils pouvaient faire, allant du vol de tarte au fraise à l'entrainement séché pour aller pécher des gardons en passant par la masturbation sous la couette.

Et en vieux chacal, Shion était très content de laisser croire ça.

Si Shion était en effet au courant de beaucoup, ses connaissances n'étaient pas à ce point étendues. Juste qu'il avait les meilleurs espions du monde et qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de tout lui raconter.  
>Enfin… Elles…..<p>

Shion eut un petit sourire sous les babillements dont le noyait l'armure de la Vierge.

Si Shaka était plus coincé qu'une vieille porte ce n'était pas le cas de son armure. Surexcitée en permanence comme une fille qui se prépare pour son premier bal, l'armure de la Vierge adorait parler chiffon avec certaines de ses copines, avait un langage effroyablement cru et jurait à faire rougir les putains du port. Pour l'instant, elle était très occupée à couiner comme une gamine sur la soirée que son maitre avait passée avec un certain chevalier d'or. Depuis une demi-heure, elle faisait languir le pope sur l'identité de l'individu en question. Elle finit par lâcher la bombe ce qui amena un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Shion. Aiolia ferait du bien à la Vierge. Il approuvait à 200% et n'était pas le seul. Aussi bien l'armure de la Vierge que celle du Lion étaient satisfait. Le lion se joignit d'ailleurs à la conversation. Si la Vierge était une gamine surexcitée, le lion était un vieux fauve à peine moins roublard que le pope lui-même.  
>L'image mentale de la Vierge était une adolescente de 16 ans avec une robe blanche qui s'arrêtait au dessus de genoux perpétuellement couronnés, le cheveu en bataille et un grand sourire au visage... Celle du Lion était celle d'un vieux félin à la crinière un peu mitée, a la queue sans poil, au pelage râpé mais avec des crocs monstrueusement gros, blancs et acérés.<br>La Vierge s'asseyait toujours contre le flanc de l'animal avant de jeter ses bras autours de son cou pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

"- Shion ? Tu dors ?"

Le pope ouvrit les yeux.

Assis près de lui, Kanon le fixait avec calme.

Sur d'avoir l'attention du pope, le jeune homme se glissa sous la couette près de lui.

"- A quoi pensais-tu encore ?"

"- Je faisais le tri de la journée." Sourit le pope alors que ses doigts allaient machinalement caresser le dos du gémeau.

Au fond de son esprit, il sentait la Vierge pouffer, le Lion lui souhaiter une bonne soirée puis se retirer. Les deux armures disparurent de ses perceptions principales. S'il le voulait, il n'aurait qu'a se concentrer sur elles, ou d'autres, pour qu'elles le contactent dans l'instant. Il les avait tellement soignées, réparées et partagé avec elles qu'il les connaissait presque plus intimement que leurs porteurs.

"- Tu repars dans ton monde, vieux fou."

"- Je ne l'ai jamais quitté, sale gamin."

Kanon renifla avec amusement pendant que ses mains partaient à l'aventure. Il savait très exactement comment détourner l'attention du pope sur sa personne.

Lorsque le regard de Shion passa du parme profond au violet électrique, il sut qu'il avait gagné.  
>Encore.<p>

############

Camus buvait son thé avec lenteur.

Le dos rigide, il n'osait pas laisser son regard tomber sur Milo.

Assis en face de lui sur un tabouret, le scorpion jouait avec sa cuillère, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le cœur de Camus se contracta.

Milo était sur son tabouret… un tabouret… et non plus assis à coté de lui sur le canapé. Le scorpion ne se vautrait plus contre lui, ne se couchait plus sur ses jambes pour que le verseau lui lise un livre, il ne venait plus le matin pour le réveiller en se faufilant dans ses chambre où un vent glacé de neige l'accueillait à chaque fois. Il ne venait plus manger avec lui…  
>Il ne venait plus rien…<p>

A peine passait-il le soir, pendant une heure, maladroit et mal à l'aise, assit sur son tabouret, pour boire son thé.

Camus soupira sans bruit.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Camus se mourrait à petit feu de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Milo avala comme il put une gorgée de thé presque froid. Maladroit, il ne savait que faire avec Camus. Le verseau était mort pour un autre puis était revenu à la vie pour mourir a nouveau au loin. Ils avaient finalement put mourir ensemble, mais le verseau semblait détaché de lui. A moins qu'il ne sache comment revenir vers lui ? Perdu, Milo tentait comme il pouvait de retenir l'amour de sa vie auprès de lui.  
>Si seulement il s'était ouvert à lui avant. Si seulement il avait pu dire à Camus qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme… Peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes à présent.<p>

Camus avait-il peur qu'il lui en veuille ? Quand il l'avait vu dans son surplis, ho comme il lui en avait voulu… Ho comme il avait eut envie de lui enfoncer Antares dans le cœur comme le verseau par sa simple présence lui enfonçait un poing de glace dans le cœur et les entrailles…. Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné pour ce…Ce… ce petit con de Hyoga… Ce gosse sans cervelle qui n'avait même pas apprit de la mort, non, du suicide de son maitre….

Voir Camus à nouveau… vivant, même pour quelques heures…. Le cœur de Milo s'était déchiré en deux de devoir se battre contre lui, de lever la main sur ce corps somptueux qu'il ne rêvait que de tenir entre ses bras pour l'éternité…

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Milo se mourrait à petit feu de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

###########

La femme aux formes plantureuses chatouilla le nez de la petite créature sur son épaule.

Avec agacement, la femme et le scorpion observaient leurs maitres se morfondre dans leur petit drame personnel sans parvenir à s'en sortir.  
>Depuis des siècles, les scorpions et les verseaux avaient toujours été compatibles. Certains n'étaient que des amis très proches, d'autres des amants, certains mari et femme…. Mais toujours les deux maisons avaient été étroitement liées.<p>

Voir leurs porteurs actuels aussi malheureux pour rien rendaient folles les deux armures.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"'

La voix de l'armure du Scorpion était invariablement accompagnée d'un cliquetis de chitine sur chitine, comme des mandibules qui s'agitent. Ou des pinces qui se ferments….

La femme qui était le verseau, larges hanche, large poitrine, bras puissants, jambes longues et fines a la musculature endurante caressa le sommet du crane de l'insecte qui s'était installé sur son sein gauche.

"- Je ne sais pas, vieux frère."

Scorpion soupira doucement.  
>Dans le monde des Armures, ce monde au delà du monde, cet espace qui n'existait que pour elles et par elles, créé avec les millénaires et les cosmos résiduels des dizaines de porteurs qui les avaient enfilées, verseau et scorpion s'assirent sur le tronc près de la petite rivière qui était leur lieu préféré.<p>

Ce surmonde était un patchwork de mémoires qui s'entrechoquaient sans limite.

Un esprit humain s'y serait perdu corps et bien.  
>Il n'y avait guère que les atlantes habitués à réparer les armures qui pouvaient s'y frayer un chemin. Et encore, de façon imparfaite et avec un guide pour la plus part.<p>

Le jeune bélier n'avait même pas encore prit conscience de la réalité des lieux, ni même de leur existence. Pour lui, la conscience même des armures n'était pas encore une réalité.

Pour le vieux bélier par contre…

"- JE SAIS !" s'exclama soudain la femme qui était Verseau, parfaite image de la Mère.

Elle décrocha le scorpion de sa poitrine avant de se mettre à tournoyer sur elle-même en riant de joie.

Le scorpion la piqua une fois ou deux de plaisir, sans vraiment s'en soucier. Il n'y avait pas de douleur ici. Le geste était l'équivalent pour lui d'un baiser sur la joue.

"- Alors ?"

Scorpion se savait bien moins intelligent, plus animal que sa compagne. C'était pour ca qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.  
>En partie.<p>

"- Alors, nous allons demander son aide à Bélier !"

Scorpion grimaça.

"- C'est un gosse ! Il n'a même pas conscience de nous !"

"- Pas celui là, l'autre ! Le vieux! Celui Qui Etait"

Les yeux rubis de l'arachnide s'enflammèrent.

Les deux consciences des Armures se concentrèrent sur l'atlante qui avait été à Bélier et que tous connaissaient. Combien de fois était-il entré dans le surmonde pour jouer avec elles quand il était petit… Combien de fois les avait-il réparés, partagé avec elles pour pouvoir transmettre les secrets de leurs arcanes a ces innombrables enfants qui n'entendaient pas leur voix….

Verseau se précipita à la recherche de Grand Bélier.

"- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ?" Finirent par se plaindre Gémeaux que les appels bruyants du couple sortaient de son sommeil.

L'armure des gémeaux ronronnait doucement dans le monde réel sous les mains expertes de Mu qui lui refaisait une beauté.  
>La double conscience de l'armure avait été réveillée en sursaut par la voix de Verseau.<p>

"- Tu sais où est le Vieux Bélier ?"

Gémeaux baillèrent en cœur. Depuis que leur porteur principal et son jeune frère étaient revenus à la vie, ils faisaient profil bas. Tout a leur joie de réaliser que pour une fois, leur maitre les entendaient, ils l'avaient rendu à moitié fou au point que le pauvre humain avait subit un dédoublement de personnalité. Pour le protéger comme ils pouvaient, ils avaient régulièrement enfermé la conscience première de leur porteur dans le Surmonde, avec eux.  
>La lumière du bouclier d'Athéna n'avait fait que sectionner le lien d'écoute entre le chevalier et la double conscience de son armure, laissant Saga à la merci totale de cette conscience secondaire qu'il avait développé. Heureusement, la mort avait eut un effet salvateur. Cette conscience artificielle et à moitié folle avait disparue, laissant leur porteur primaire comme il était avant. Depuis, Gémeaux faisaient bien attention à ne plus retisser de lien aussi étroit avec la conscience de leur porteur, même s'ils espéraient qu'un jour, Saga réaliserait ce qu'ils étaient et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau papoter comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait avec l'inconscient du jeune chevalier. Pour tromper leur tristesse, Gémeaux avait établi un lien secondaire avec le cadet de leur porteur. Kanon était aussi taré que Saga était stable.<br>Ce qui en soit avait de quoi faire peur.  
>Mais ca avait son avantage.<p>

"- Il s'accouple avec notre mineur." Baillèrent encore Gémeaux.

"- ENCORE ?" Se plaignit Bélier qui n'était jamais très loin de Gémeaux depuis quelques temps.

L'attirance des Armures influençait leurs chevaliers, mais l'inverse était vrai aussi.

"- Ton mineur me dévoie mon ancien." Se plaignit Bélier en boudant.

L'énorme mouton doré à la laine épaisse et aux cornes scintillantes se coucha sur les pieds de Gémeaux qui gémirent.

"- Tu es lourd !"

Bélier leur tira la langue avant de tourner sa grosse tête aux yeux doux vers Scorpion et Verseau.

"- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon ancien ?"

"- Nos porteurs sont en train de se rendre malades à force de ne pas arriver à faire le premier pas."

"- HA ! Ils ont finit." Les informèrent Gémeaux

"- Qui a finit quoi ?"

"- Salut Balance."

L'arrivée de Balance se faisait rarement discrète. En même temps, une balance Roberval qui avance en sautant sur son pied, ses poids tressautant avec elle…Ce n'était pas la forme préférée de l'armure mais elle adorait embêter son porteur aussi la gardait-elle régulièrement. Sinon, elle empruntait celle d'une femme aveugle. Son chevalier servant n'était jamais loin sous la forme d'un monstrueux taureau aux muscles aussi épais que Balance était fine. Les deux armures étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Verseau fit un résumé rapide qu'elle dut réitérer plusieurs fois à mesure que toutes les armures d'or se rassemblaient. La voix de Verseau portait loin…

"- Et bien, nous allons t'aider." Sourirent les poissons sous la forme de deux délicieuses sirènes assisses sur la carapace d'un crabe monstrueux qui les trimbalaient sur son dos au gré de leurs pérégrinations tellurique dans le surmonde.

Les autres armures approuvèrent.  
>C'était sans doute le seul véritable petit plaisir de leur existence : s'occuper de leurs porteurs.<br>Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles intrigueraient pour une mise en couple.

#########

Shion somnolait à moitié, Kanon dans ses bras, lorsqu'il sentit une présence l'appeler.

Il la, non, les reconnus sans peine.

Il plongea dans une transe légère puis se laissa entrainer par les persona des armures dans le Surmonde.

Sans une armure à disposition qu'il pouvait physiquement toucher et utiliser comme relais pour entrer dans ce lieu si particulier, il lui fallait attendre qu'une armure l'y invite.

Son image mentale se retrouva donc très vite assise au milieu d'un parterre de représentations d'armures. Une tasse de thé se matérialisa dans ses mains.

Avec amusement, il réalisa que comme a chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le surmonde, il le faisait sous la forme d'un petit garçon de sept ou huit ans, le museau noir de suie et les pieds nus. C'était comme ca qu'il partageait et réparait les armures quand il était enfant, si longtemps auparavant. A croire que les armures aimaient le retrouver sous cette apparence… Ici, c'étaient elles qui décidaient de la forme qu'il vous fallait prendre.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

Scorpion sauta sur le bras de Shion pour lui expliquer la situation.

C'est donc un grand sourire au visage que Shion retourna dormir.  
>Les semaines à venir allaient être drôles.<p>

##########

"- GRAND POPE, GRAND POPE !"

Shion leva le nez de son bol de lait de yack au beurre avec une grimace.

Elles auraient pu attendre la fin du petit dej quand même.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"- C'est le chevaliers d'or ! Ils courent dans tous les sens comme des poulets sans tête !"

Merci l'image mentale. Y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne mettaient pas du sang partout. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de femelle dans le lot.

Avec un sourire de regret pour ses tartines de pâté de campagne à la confiture de fraise, Shion sacrifia son repas.

"- J'y vais….

Il ne tarda pas à trouver ses chevaliers rassemblés dans le Grand Hall de son temple.

Mu se précipita sur lui, dès qu'il le vit.

"- Maitre Shion, c'est une catastrophe !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Mu ?"

"- C'est Camus et Milo !"

Le pope tourna la tête vers les deux hommes.

Le teint plombé, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites, ils tremblaient légèrement.

"- Oui et bien ?"

"- Leurs armures les ont répudiées !"

Shion fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais non Mu. Tu dois faire erreur."

Le petit agneau s'énerva.

"- Je suis quand même encore capable de faire mon boulot, Shion !"

Shion lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"- Je sais, mon petit, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je dis juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi leurs armures les répudieraient. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fallut aux Gémeaux et au Cancer pour bouder leurs porteurs et encore ne les avaient-elles même pas répudiées, juste punies."

"- Elles n'ont pas voulu les couvrir quand il les ont appelé pour l'entrainement." Insista Mu

"- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elles les ont répudiés." Rassura Shion

Camus et Milo le fixèrent avec désespoir.

"- Vous… Vous êtes sur ?"

"- vous les avez apportées ?"

Aldébaran et DM posèrent les deux coffrets devant le pope.

"- Elles ne nous laissent même plus les porter." Pleurnicha un peu Milo.

Camus eut un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler mais se retint juste avant de le toucher.

Le visage encore plus triste, il baissa le nez.

Shion s'approcha des caissons.

Il les ouvrit, puis posa la main sur chaque armure avant de se redresser.

"- Je vois…."

"- Alors ?"

Tous les chevaliers attendaient que tombe le verdict.

"- Alors, elles boudent."

"- ….. Comment ca elles boudent ?"

"- D'après ce que je capte " Oui, bon, ils en avaient discutés la veille quand même. "Elles vous reprochent quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et elles vous reprochent toutes les deux la même chose."

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent devant leur amure. Gentiment, ils posèrent leurs mains sur elles. Voulaient-elles bien leur parler ?

Ils restèrent immobiles une longue minute avant de se redresser, confus.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient. Elles refusaient catégoriquement de leur dire autre chose que "arrêtez de faire l'enfant !", ce qui n'était pas franchement d'une aide terrifiante.

"- Shion…."

Les mains sur les hanches, Shion fit la moue.

"- Mmm…. Et bien mes enfants, nous allons devoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles méthodes."

"- Les…vieilles méthodes ? Shion ?" S'inquiéta Mu.

"- Camus, Milo, Prenez vos caissons et vos armures. Et partez. Vous devez reconquérir vos armures. Vous allez partir ensemble où vous voulez et…et bien…. Refaire ce que vous avez fait enfant pour les gagner. Entrainement, ouverture de l'esprit vers elle et…..et c'est tout."

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Partez. Maintenant."

Il les chassa de la main.

"- Toutes les possessions du Sanctuaire vous sont à présent interdites. Les centres d'entrainement également. Plus aucun chevalier n'a l'autorisation de poser les yeux sur vous ou d'avoir le moindre contact avec vous, de quelque façon que ce soit…et ce, jusqu'à ce que vos armures vous acceptent à nouveau. Alors vous pourrez revenir vers nous." Il se détourna délibérément.

Un a un, tous les chevaliers d'or, livides, se détournèrent. Certains, les larmes aux yeux, étouffaient leurs sanglots comme ils pouvaient.

Incapables de retenir leurs tremblements, Camus et Milo se rapprochèrent machinalement. Ils eurent le geste de se prendre par la main mais y renoncèrent.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, ils chargèrent les caissons de leurs armures sur leur dos. Cette fois, Verseau et Scorpion les laissèrent faire.

"- Une dernière chose." Insista Shion sans les regarder. "Ne vous séparez pas. Jamais."

Les deux chevaliers d'or avalèrent péniblement leur salive avant d'échanger un regard un peu perdu.

Le soulagement de l'ordre se le disputait à la douleur de devoir imposer sa présence à l'autre.

#################

Les deux hommes cheminaient lentement, l'un près de l'autre.  
>Depuis trois heures qu'ils avaient été chassés du Sanctuaire, ils avançaient à l'aveuglette sans but précis, ni savoir où aller.<p>

Lorsque le silence avait menacé de le faire hurler, Milo avait proposé son ile avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus y poser les pieds. L'isba avait été une seconde proposition rejetée avant que Camus n'ai un petit sourire en coin, le genre de petit sourire qui avait toujours fait ronronner Milo en silence.

C'étaient les possessions et les lieux d'entrainements du Sanctuaire qui leur était interdit.

L'isba était à son nom propre. Quand au glacier qui était traditionnellement le lieu d'entrainement Sibérien du Sanctuaire, ils n'avaient qu'a simplement pas y mettre les pieds. Ils auraient de toute façon bien assez de place dans toute la Sibérie pour ne pas aller se perdre sur un glaçon géant à 20km à pied de l'isba.

"- Si tu es d'accord." Avait finalement hésité Camus, bien loin de son assurance d'avant… Avant leurs morts, avant leurs retours a la vie, avant… tout ce gâchis.

Milo hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Si tu acceptes de supporter ma présence…."

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !"

Camus se mordit la langue au sang. Mais quel débile ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ca ! Il n'avait pas manqué la lueur douloureuse dans les yeux de Milo. Et savoir qu'il venait de le blesser encore le rendait malade. Et pas que moralement.

Sans comprendre, il se détourna juste à temps pour vomir son dernier repas dans le caniveau.

Immédiatement, Milo fut près de lui, toute vexation oubliée, pour l'aider. Gentiment, il remonta les cheveux de Camus sur sa nuque pour éviter qu'il s'en mette partout puis l'aida à faire quelques mètres et s'asseoir sur le caisson de son armure après l'avoir posé sur le sol. Il retira celui du verseau des épaules de son vieil ami puis courut acheter une bouteille de lait à l'épicerie à quelques pas.

"- Rince-toi la bouche."

Camus obéit sans réfléchir, habitué qu'il l'était à l'aide de son Milo.

"- Merci."

C'était pathétique la facilité avec laquelle les deux hommes retombaient dans le schéma qui avait été celui de toute leur vie depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Dès qu'ils eurent réalisé cela, la gêne leur retomba dessus comme un prélèvement d'impôts.

Ils détournèrent les yeux.  
>Aussitôt, la nausée de Camus le reprit.<p>

Milo ne réfléchit pas plus et revint l'aider.

#####################

Verseau se redressa après s'être mit les doigts dans la gorge. Elle était un peu verte mais puisqu'il fallait y mettre le paquet….

"- Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…"

Sur son épaule, désolé, Scorpion lui piqua gentiment l'épaule.

"- Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Mon pullus est pas très futé, il est déjà a tenir la main à ton petit."

Verseau se rinça la bouche dans la rivière.

"- Et ben j'espère pas avoir besoin de faire ca trop souvent."

###################

Milo était inquiet à présent.

S'être fait chasser du Sanctuaire l'avait méchamment secoué mais pas tant que ca finalement. Ils avaient été mit à la porte, certes, mais avec leurs armures. Ce n'était donc pas très grave. Ils devaient juste se réconcilier avec leurs amies en métal. Ce serait sans doute facile. Enfin, dès qu'ils auraient comprit ce qu'elles leur reprochaient.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait.  
>Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était Camus.<br>Le verseau était malade comme un chien. Peut-être prenait-il leur départ forcé plus durement que lui ? Ou peut-être était-ce sa présence qui le rendait malade ?

Son cœur se serra.

"- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser seul." Souffla doucement le Scorpion, la tête basse.

Camus se rinça une fois de plus la bouche. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à vomir aussi le gout acre de la bile avait-il fait son trou sur ses papilles.

Qu'est ce que Milo voulait dire ? Il croyait que c'était lui qui le rendait malade ou quoi ?

Une nouvelle vague de nausée menaça de le plier en deux une fois de plus. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de Milo entre ses doigts.

La nausée disparue comme par magie.

Surpris, il lâcha le scorpion.  
>La nausée revint.<p>

Il s'accrocha à la main de Milo de toutes ses forces.

"- Camus ?"

"- Milo… Ne dis pas de bêtises…."

Le Scorpion releva le nez, un peu hésitant.

"- Le pope nous a dit de ne pas nous séparer." La lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Milo mourut une fois de plus.

Camus en aurait hurlé. Son cœur se brisait en deux à chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'il faisait sourire Milo mais sa langue semblait déterminée à tout gâcher.

Il ferma les yeux une minute, le temps de se calmer.

"- Ecoute Milo… Je ne dis que des bêtises. Je me sens mal, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et j'ai…Peur…." Avouer ca lui avait arraché les dents de sagesse."Est-ce que tu veux bien que nous allions à l'Isba ? On s'installe, on se met au chaud et on…" Il allait dire "discuter" mais sa pudeur naturelle l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. "On tente de réfléchir à tout ca ?"

Le scorpion hocha faiblement la tête. Sans laisser Camus protester, il chargea son caisson en plus de celui de Camus sur ses épaules.

"- Non, tu es malade. Et puis c'est toi qui connais le mieux l'Isba. Je ne veux pas y aller à pied, c'est trop loin. Tu dois nous y emmener alors…"

Camus ne put que reconnaître la justesse du raisonnement de Milo mais restait un problème. Il n'était pas doué comme Shaka, Mu ou Shion pour tout ce qui était déplacement instantané. Transporter deux personnes et deux armures n'était pas un souci au niveau puissance. C'était un souci au niveau précision.

"- je…Je vais devoir passer un bras autour de ta taille." Prévint-il le scorpion qui rougit autant que lui.

"- Ho…."

Milo hésita mais finit par hocher la tête.

"- D'accord."

Triste de voir a quel point son contact était devenu difficile a supporter pour son ami, Camus baissa les yeux. Sa tristesse fut immédiatement sanctionnée par une migraine foudroyante qui le fit grimacer. Il cacha sa réaction autant qu'il put.

Timidement, il passa un bras autour de Milo. Presque instantanément, la douleur sous son crane reflua puis disparue. Le verseau haussa un sourcil.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et surtout, avant oublié d'être idiot.

Il lâcha Milo.

La douleur revint, aussi vicieuse et brutale qu'elle l'avait quitté.  
>Dès que son bras fut à nouveau confortablement sécurisé autour de la taille de Milo, elle disparu une fois encore.<p>

"- Camus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le verseau secoua la tête. Il devait prendre ses désirs pour al réalité : avoir une excuse pour toucher Milo.

"- Rien Milo… Tu es prêt ?"

Le scorpion hocha la tête.

Camus le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de concentrer son cosmos sur eux. Il tenta de les téléporter mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

"- Quelque chose me bloque…"

Milo approuva. Lui aussi l'avait sentit.

Camus se glua autour de Milo tel le poulpe moyen.

Le scorpion ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de se retrouver dans les bras de Camus… Il aurait même accepté de renoncer à son armure pour rester prêt de lui.

Il posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Camus lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos du verseau les envahir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devant l'Isba, sous une tempête de neige et glacé jusqu'aux os en une seconde.  
>Camus le lâcha.<p>

Immédiatement, il en sentit une douleur presque physique.

Camus gémit lorsqu'il lâcha Milo.

La migraine et la nausée n'étaient pas revenues mais lâcher Milo avait été un déchirement.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il se languissait de son contact…

Pour détourner ses pensées de la perte cruelle entre eux, il se rua vers l'Isba pour ouvrir la première porte. Milo entra derrière lui. Camus referma puis ouvrit la seconde porte qui elle donnait sur la pièce à vivre. Les doubles portes faisaient sas pour ne pas trop perdre de chaleur.

"- Pose les caissons Milo. Je vais faire un feu."

Milo obéit timidement.

Si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'isba.

Elle était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce et un seul lit pour deux personnes. Ou dormaient les enfants ?

"- Camus ?"

Le verseau ne leva même pas le nez du feu qu'il allumait avec de la tourbe. Rapidement, une douce chaleur commençait à repousser la froidure vers les murs.

"- Hmm.

"- Les enfants dormaient ou ?"

Occupé à ce qu'il faisait, Camus ne fit pas vraiment attention.

"- Dans le lit."

"- ….. Et toi ?"

"- Moi aussi."

"- …. Camus…."

"- Hmm ?"

"- Tu veux dire qu'il va falloir partager le lit ?"

Les deux hommes pâlirent.

L'autre accepterait-il de supporter leur présence ?

###########

Kanon se chia sans élégance (il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) sur la chaise retournée devant le bureau de Shion.

"- Bon. Explique."

"- Expliquer quoi, chevalier ?"

Kanon fronça les sourcils.

Il détestait quand son amant enfilait sa persona popal à 100%. Il était rare qu'il le fasse même avec lui. Et lorsqu'il le faisait, cela mettait le jeune gémeau dans une rage folle.

"- Arrête de faire ca !"

"- De quoi donc ?"

"- D'enfiler ton rôle de pope !" Aboya Kanon. "Quitte à enfiler quelque chose, t'as qu'à m'enfiler, moi !"

Cela fit relever les yeux au pope, un fin sourire amusé relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

"- Chevalier, est-ce une façon de parler à son pope ?"

"- BORDEL DE MERDE ! SHION !"

Même s'il était un vieux chien, Shion reposa sa plume. Sous la colère de Kanon, il sentait l'authentique inquiétude du jeune homme.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour Camus et Milo. Tout va bien se passer pour eux.

"- BIEN SE PASSER? TU LES A CHASSE !"

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de crier tu sais."

"- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX, VIEUX FOU !"

"- Kanon…"

Cette fois, le ton cordial de Shion se tintait d'un rien d'avertissement.

"- TU LES A CHASSE ! TU AS JETE DEHORS DEUX DE NOS FRERES ! APRES TOUT CE QU'IL C'EST PASSE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ? TU SAIS QU'ILS SONT FRAGILES !"

"- KANON !"

Le ton rogue de l'atlante calma Kanon environ une demi-seconde avant que son esprit rebelle ne se cabre contre l'ordre implicite.

"- Jamais je ne te pardonnerais." Siffla le gémeau avant de faire demi-tour pour partir.

Shion fut plus rapide que lui. Il quitta son bureau, attrapa Kanon par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner puis le gifla du dos de la main si fort qu'il le jeta au sol.

Les yeux agrandis de surprise plus que de douleur, la main sur sa joue écarlate, Kanon fixait Shion, blême.

Shion l'avait frappé.  
>Shion l'avait giflé !<p>

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'homme irait un jour jusqu'à le frapper.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Un pan entier de colère condensé éclata d'un cou, le laissant épuisé et presque haletant.

Une limite… Il y avait une limite que Shion ne le laisserait jamais dépassé.

Contrairement à son frère qui n'avait pas été arrêté, lui avait quelqu'un qui lui mettait une barrière. Même si elle était aussi insignifiante que la raison de leur dispute, elle existait.  
>Toute rage le déserta.<p>

Lentement, il baissa les yeux sous le regard glacé du pope. Il se soumettait.

Le dos raide de Shion se détendit un peu.

Ce qui aurait pu dégénérer et très mal finir aussi bien dans leur relation amoureuse qu'entre chevalier et pope n'aurait pas lieu. Il en était soulagé.

"- Retourne a ta maison, chevalier."

"- Oui grand pope."

"- Je te ferais mander le cas échéant.

"- Oui grand pope."

L'atlante ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Dans la situation actuelle, il lui fallait marquer qui était le dominant entre eux. C'était une nécessité, surtout après les libertés que Kanon avait prit avec lui.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du jeune homme mais plutôt la sienne. Il n'avait pas assez compartimenté leur relation. Il avait laissé Kanon s'introduire dans "Le Pope" et pas simplement auprès de "Shion". C'était une erreur qu'il fallait corriger immédiatement.<br>Heureusement, Kanon semblait avoir comprit.

Avec un soupir, Shion se rassit.

Sans surprise, il sentit la présence timide et un peu inquiète de Mu effleurer ses perceptions.

"_Tout va bien?"_

_"Tout va bien, Mu. Je me suis juste un peu disputé avec Kanon."_

Le jeune bélier soupira.

_"Oui, il vient de rentrer chez son frère en pleurant."_

Le cœur de Shion se serra mais il censura immédiatement la chose.

_"Je l'ai frappé."_

_"Je suppose qu'il en avait besoin. Mais il ne pleure pas de tristesse, Shion. Mais de soulagement…."_

_"….Comment ca ?"_

_"Il discute avec Saga là… Il lui dit qu'il est heureux. Que tu ne le laisseras pas finir fou comme Saga."_

Shion resta une seconde interdit avant de rompre la communication sur une dernière pensée tendre pour Mu. Il dirigea ensuite son esprit sur l'armure des gémeaux.

_**"- GEMEAUX !"**_

L'armure tressaillit et se tassa dans son caisson.  
>Là, tout de suite, elle n'avait aucune envie d'accéder au Surmonde.<p>

"_**Nous en reparlerons…"**_ Promit le pope, polaire.

##############

Verseau s'étira doucement. Dans ses bras, Scorpion somnolait doucement.  
>Les deux entités qui étaient les consciences des armures, le creuset dans lequel s'étaient fondues à la fois ce qui avait été les premières armures ainsi que les consciences de tous les chevaliers qui les avait portés était fatigué.<p>

Leurs porteurs étaient bornés, obtus et surtout, complètement renfermés sur leur douleur et leur solitude.

Rendre Camus malade avait été une bonne idée au départ. Mais faire ca épuisait et affaiblissait Verseau. Quand a Milo, ca ne marcherait pas.

Il fallait jouer leurs les faiblesses de chacun pour les rapprocher hors lorsque Milo était malade, il se cachait dans un coin et attendait que ca passe. Il ne permettait à quiconque, pas même a Camus, de le voir diminué. Le rendre malade maintenant n'aurait été qu'un pétard mouillé pour les rapprocher.

Scorpion piqua l'épaule de Verseau qui lui caressa la tête en réponse.

Sous eux, Lion frémit un peu. Il n'aimait pas voir un ami dans cet état.

Près d'eux, Vierge se rongeait l'ongle du pouce aussi incapable d'aider que les autres.

#############

Camus avait préparé un repas de gruau avec quelques légumes séchés et un peu de viande salée. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'était consistant.

A mesure qu'il préparait le repas, son humeur morose s'était détendue. Petit à petit, il s'était même surpris à fredonner comme il le faisait toujours avant. Avant leurs morts. Avant qu'il ne perde Milo.

Sans le vouloir, il tourna la tête vers Milo.  
>Le scorpion, les yeux mi clos, s'était installé sur l'une des chaises retournées et l'observait, un sourire tendre et heureux au visage.<p>

Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, ils s'étaient figés.

Lentement, ils avaient détournés la tête, honteux.

Milo, d'avoir été surprit avec ce sourire heureux alors qu'il empiétait sur l'espace de vie de Camus.

Camus, d'avoir réalisé que Milo l'écoutait chantonner doucement.

Le moindre élément prenait entre eux des proportions monstrueuses sans raisons.

Ils avaient si peur…..

#############

"- Bon…. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Vautrées sur le dos du crabe, les deux sirènes qui étaient les Poissons mâchouillaient une de leurs écailles.

"- Vous avez essayé autre chose que les rendre malades?"

Le Conseil de Guerre des Armures avait commencé depuis plus de trois heures du Surmonde (soit environ 36 heures humaines) et aucune idée lumineuse n'avait été trouvée.

Assis au milieu du cercle des armures, le petit enfant atlante qui était Shion avait croisé les bras sur son petit torse malingre. Régulièrement, il foudroyait Gémeaux du regard. Le couple d'adolescent se cachait derrière le Taureau à la forme de Minotaure

Pour l'occasion, Balance avait prit une apparence humaine. Toutes les armures avaient prit un semblant de forme humanoïde. Même Scorpion, Bélier, Sagittaire et Lion avaient fait l'effort.

Verseau semblait très contente de la nouvelle apparence de son vieux camarade. Dès que Scorpion avait assumé une forme humaine, elle avait attrapé sa main et ne l'avait plus lâché.

Un peu timide, Scorpion avait passé sa longue queue autour de la taille de Verseau pour ne plus la lâcher non plus.

Sagittaire était un magnifique centaure au torse découplé et musclé, Bélier avait prit l'apparence d'un solide gaillard d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux et aux cornes d'or, tandis que Lion ressemblait a un nordique affublé d'une barbe et d'une chevelure ébouriffés et monstrueusement abondante. Vierge lui avait immédiatement sauté au cou pour ne plus le lâcher. A présent assise sur ses genoux elle écoutait les discutions avec la même concentration que tous les autres.

"- Non. Ca avait l'air de bien marché mais Camus est un comédien consommé. Il a vite comprit ce qui se passait à défaut de qui faisait les choses. " Soupira Verseau, agacée par son porteur.

"- Sont-ils venus vous parler au moins ?" Finit par demander Lion de sa voix de stentor.

"- Oui, tous les jours. Mais ils ne nous écoutent pas. Ils nous entendent mais ils n'écoutent pas." Ajouta Scorpion dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

"- Ils dépérissent tous les deux d'être aussi proche et pourtant plus séparés que s'ils étaient chacun a un bout de la galaxie." Renchérit Verseau. "Ils ont trop d'orgueil et de timidité pour arriver à simplement se parler."

Ca la désolait. Ce n'était quand même pas dur de se prendre par la main, de s'observer dans le blanc de l'œil et de parler !

"- Quelqu'un à une idée ?"

Cancer leva la main. La présence des deux sirènes sur son dos ne le gênait pas. Il en avait tellement l'habitude quand il était un crabe qu'il n'était pas davantage gêné par les deux filles nues sur lui quand il était sous une apparence humaine.

"- Séparez-les."

"- Cancer…"

"- Non, laissez-moi expliquer."

Les armures laissèrent leur frère développer. Contrairement aux humains, elles avaient tout le temps du monde. Pour elles, prendre deux jours ou deux ans pour discuter, c'était la même chose.

"- Vous avez essayé de les faire se rapprocher de force. Ca ne marche pas. Mettez en un en danger et faites le sauver par l'autre ! Milo est chevaleresque jusqu'au bout des ongles. Si Camus se met bêtement en danger, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le sauver. Et de l'engueuler. C'est une grande gueule non ? Et il a du sang. Ca a toujours du sang les îliens. Si Camus manque de mourir, il ne pourra que le sauver et lui dire ce qu'il pense. Le stress ca marche toujours. Ajoutez à ca leur stress amoureux, la peur de l'abandon, la peur de la mort, tout le passif qu'ils ont ensembles et ils vont se tomber dans les bras."

Verseau et Scorpion hésitèrent. C'était risqué. Mais c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

"- Très bien… on va faire ca… "

Les Armures finirent par se séparer.

Un plan d'action avait été décidé, même s'il leur avait fallut trois jours humains pour ca.

Shion ouvrit les yeux.

Il était toujours là où il s'était endormit quand les Armures l'avaient appelées dans le Surmonde : Dans son lit.

Près de lui, sur une chaise, Kanon dormait.  
>De l'autre coté du lit, Mu dormait aussi.<p>

Il se redressa avant de grimacer.  
>Ho non. Il avait du rester dans ce qui avait du apparaître a ses chevaliers comme un coma pendant trois jours !<p>

"- Mu ? Kanon ?"

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut.

"- SHION !"

"- MAITRE SHION !"

Immédiatement, ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit

Shion leur prit les mains pour les rassurer.

"- Je vais bien. Non, je n'étais pas dans le coma. Je…discutais avec une instance supérieure.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent. C'était vrai ? Quelle instance ?

Mu voulu insister mais Kanon l'en empêcha.

"- Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien, Grand Pope ?"

Shion eut un sourire satisfait.

"- Oui, chevalier des gémeaux. Je vais très bien."

"- Bon…. Tu me le dirais, Shion ?"

La différence était évidente entre l'inquiétude du chevalier pour son pope et celle de l'amant pour son compagnon.

"- Promis."

Cela suffit à Kanon qui se détendit visiblement.

Mu observa encore un long moment Shion, l'ausculta de son cosmos puis finit par accepter qu'en effet, il semblait aller bien.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Shion réalisa que Gémeau lui avait ENCORE glissé entre les doigts !

La saloperie !

"- Camus et Milo ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer." Lâcha soudain le pope.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Quelques jours… Deux semaines au plus je pense…"

Une fois qu'elles avaient décidées quelque chose, les armures ne perdaient jamais de temps."

############

Camus s'éveilla en sursaut.

Comme depuis deux semaines, Milo dormait devant le feu, roulé en boule dans une épaisse masse de couvertures.

Camus savait qu'il avait froid.

Ils s'étaient longuement disputés à cause de cela. Enfin… Disputés… il aurait sans doute mieux valu. Leur "dispute" avait avorté presque aussitôt qu'éclaté.

Camus voulait que Milo prenne le lit. Lui ne craignait pas le froid.

Mais Milo refusait.

Camus avait été trop malade dans les jours précédents. Il lui fallait du repos.

Si les choses avaient été normales, ils auraient commencés a se crier dessus, peut-être a se frapper, puis se seraient séparés sur des noms d'oiseaux. Camus seraient aller faire des gâteaux, Milo ramasser un bouquer de fleur, ils se seraient retrouvés face a face comme des idiots, se seraient tombés dans les bras et tout aurait été pour le mieux.

Mais non… Non, plus maintenant.

Maintenant, Camus avait baissé le nez, Milo avait détourné la tête et ils avaient conclus leur discussion par un "bien. Comme tu veux." Murmuré avec une douceur triste.

Camus allait devenir fou.

Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper, de pleurer.

Il voulait retrouver la camaraderie qui était la leur. Même s'il savait que jamais Milo ne l'aimerait, que jamais il ne se réveillerait au matin dans les bras de Milo après de longues étreintes tendre et de baisers langoureux, il voulait juste retrouver son ami.

Lui qui avait fantasmé toute sa vie, dès ses premiers émois adolescents, sur un seul et unique individu, en était réduit a supplier Athéna de lui rendre le sourire joueur et heureux de Milo qui lui manquait temps.  
>C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.<p>

"_Va prier Athéna…."_

Camus redressa la tête.

Oui, c'était une idée ca ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, les yeux noyés de larmes, Camus enfila rapidement un simple pantalon sur sa peau froide. Il ne mit ni t-shirt, ni chaussure.

Pourquoi faire ? Il y avait juste une tempête dehors. Mais ce n'était rien ca.

_"Le glacier…"_

Oui, le glacier. Bon théoriquement, il n'avait pas le droit de s'en approcher puisqu'il appartenait au Sanctuaire mais c'était aussi le lieu qui aurait le plus de chance dans le coin de le rapprocher d'Athéna.

Le verseau n'avait pas conscience de la voix de son armure qui le poussait, pas plus qu'il ne sentait le froid qui gelait instantanément ses larmes sur ses joues. Anesthésié par autre chose que la volonté de son armure, le désespoir latent qui menaçait depuis des semaines de l'engloutir venait de l'ensevelir a présent que la voix de Verseau avait fragilisé sa volonté pour le pousser dans la direction qu'elle voulait.

L'armure avait peur à présent.  
>Si Milo ne trouvait pas Camus, son porteur mourrait.<p>

############

Milo s'éveilla d'un coup.

Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar.

Camus était partit en le laissant là après avoir retrouvé son armure.

Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les caissons.  
>Non, ils étaient bien là, eux… Par contre, le lit était vide lui et…<p>

D'un bond, Milo se rua dans la cuisine vide.

Pas de Camus.  
>La salle de bain ?<p>

Vide aussi.

Un poing de glace dans le ventre, Milo se rua à l'extérieur.  
>La tempête faisait rage. Trop pour trouver des traces si Camus était sortit.<p>

Sans se soucier du froid qui lui glaçait les lèvres, Milo déploya son cosmos à la recherche de son vieil ami.

Il gémit de ne pas le trouver. Ou plutôt si.

Il le sentait vers le glacier.  
>Dans TOUT le glacier !<p>

Il fit un pas dans la neige avant que ses pieds nus ne l'arrêtent net.

Il ne pouvait aller le chercher habillé comme ca !

Il rentra dans l'isba pour constater que le manteau de Camus aussi bien que ses bottes étaient encore là. Camus aurait pur sortir sans manteau, mais pas sans bottes !

Son angoisse s'intensifia.

Comment allait-il le trouver ?

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il était sur que s'il ne le trouvait pas, son ami allait mourir de froid.

En larmes à présent, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, complètement paniqué. Il n'avait jamais eut de sa vie aussi peur. La mort elle-même, SA mort, ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais celle de Camus. Pas encore, pas un fois de plus !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

L'esprit submergé par la panique, il ne savait que faire.

Comme un enfant perdu, il se jeta aux pieds de la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider.

"- Je t'en prie… je t'en prie, Scorpion… Aide moi à le trouver… je ne pourrais pas continuer sans lui." Supplia-t-il son armure.

Le coffret s'ouvrit.  
>L'armure couvrit son porteur.<p>

_"Nous allons le trouver."_

Milo ne se questionna pas une seconde sur la voix de l'armure qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

Il était déjà dehors dans la neige à courir.

#############

Camus était tombé sur le flanc.

Sa raison lui murmurait d'utiliser son cosmos pour se réchauffer, de rentrer à l'isba, de prendre un bain brulant et se d'auto frapper sur le crâne pour être venu ici.

Pourtant, même s'il essayait, il n'arrivait pas a mobiliser assez sa volonté pour bouger.

Il ne sentait même plus le froid.

La neige de la tempête le recouvrait déjà à moitié sans qu'il n'arrive à la repousser à présent.

Il était tombé dans une crevasse.

Avec ce temps, c'était le genre de chose qui arrivait.

Il n'avait pas eut peur sur le moment. Il était un chevalier d'or quand même.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le fond de la crevasse n'était lui-même qu'un fragile pont de glace qui avait cédé sous son arrivée brutale. Cette fois, il avait chut sans grâce plus profond encore.

Lorsqu'il avait touché le vrai fond, peut-être deux cent en dessous de la surface, il s'était empalé la cuisse sur un stalagmite de glace aigu.

Un hurlement de terreur avait éclaté sous son crane.

Si la douleur ne l'avait pas momentanément assommé, il se serait demandé a qui la voix appartenait.

Depuis, la voix l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Il avait eut de la chance quelque part.

Ici, en profondeur, le vent ne soufflait pas.

Il y avait juste la neige qui tombait sur lui et qui n'allait pas tarder à l'ensevelir totalement.

La voix lui parlait tout le temps à présent. Elle le suppliait de ne pas lâcher, que Milo arrivait, qu'il le cherchait…

Mais Camus rassurait la voix lui aussi.

Sans lui, Milo serait enfin libre. Et puis il n'allait pas sortir par ce temps sans armure. Il s'en voudrait pour l'éternité si Milo était blessé ou pire, mourrait à cause de lui….

Ce n'était pas grave s'il mourrait du moment que Milo vivait.

Pas grave du tout

La voix s'énervait quand il disait ca.

S'il mourrait, Milo mourrait aussi. Elle le savait.

Milo l'aimait. Comme lui, verseau imbécile, l'aimait.

Ne pouvaient-ils donc se parler au lieu de ce rendre malheureux ?

Les insultes de la voix parvinrent à faire sourire Camus.

C'était un beau rêve que Milo l'aime. Que ne donnerait-il pour que Milo le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur les lèvres et lui dise 'je t'aime'.

Malgré son apparence froide et distante, Camus était un indécrottable romantique. Il avait renoncé à son vrai nom et à sa famille, mais il ne pouvait renier son origine…

"- CAMUS !"

Le verseau leva lentement les yeux.

Là-haut, tout là-haut, il sentait la présence de Milo sans la voir.

Il voulu l'appeler, mais sa langue pâteuse ne voulait pas répondre.

Il tenta de concentrer son cosmos mais pas plus que ses muscles il ne voulu lui répondre.

Bon sang, il lui fallait répondre. Il fallait que Milo le trouve ! Milo était en danger à rester ici. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger à cause de lui. Il fallait que soit il le trouve, soit il parte mais Milo ne pouvait par rester ici ! Il lui fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Que la déesse l'aide, quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! A L'AIDE !

"Je vais t'aider." Lui promis la voix.

Une vive lueur dorée l'entoura, le forçant à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'avait plus si froid.  
>Son armure l'avait recouvert.<p>

"- CAMUUUUUUUUS !"

Le scorpion sauta sans réfléchir dans la crevasse.

L'armure avait ouvert une véritable tranchée dans le trou de glace pour rejoindre son maitre.

Il la suivit en dévalant la cicatrice de glace jusqu'en bas.

En larmes, il s'agenouilla près de Camus, presque entièrement couvet de neige. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il était là… et surtout si l'armure n'avait pas fait fondre une partie de la glace, jamais il ne l'aurait trouvé.

"- Camus… je t'en supplie, parle moi… je suis là, c'est Milo… Mon amour, s'il te plait… ne me laisse pas…."

Le verseau aurait voulu répondre mais ses muscles ne répondaient pas davantage que quelques minutes avant. Il laissa Milo le dégager.

Il ne pu que geindre vaguement lorsque Milo coupa la stalagmite de glace qui lui transpercerait la cuisse

"- J'enlèverais ca à l'isba." Expliqua le scorpion qui ressentait un besoin impérieux de parler à l'amour de sa vie après tous ces mois à marcher sur des œufs et à ne pas oser, tout simplement oser…

Il savait à présent où ils avaient péchés tous les deux. Ils étaient deux idiots imbéciles.

"- Mi…. Lo….."

"- Tout va bien se passer, crétin. Ca va aller maintenant…"

"- 't'aime…." Parvint à coasser Camus sans trop savoir comment il était parvenu à mobiliser ses cordes vocales.

Milo s'était figé d'un coup. De nouvelles larmes avaient roulés sur ses joues avant qu'une résolution totale n'apparaisse sur son visage.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant, tais-toi. Je m'occupe de toi."

La promesse était allée directement au cœur de Camus.  
>Rassuré, enfin. Pour la première fois depuis leur retour à la vie dans les bras de Milo, il se laissa aller à l'inconscience.<p>

############

Verseau se serrait contre Scorpion, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils étaient tous les deux passés TRES près de perdre leur porteur.  
>Bien sur, tous en avaient perdu un nombre incalculable, mais à chaque fois, c'était le même crève-cœur, la même douleur de mère qui perd un enfant, la souffrance d'un père qui perd un fils, celle d'un frère qui perd une sœur….<p>

Ils la vivaient tous suffisamment souvent et suffisamment durement pour ne pas savourer le risque prit.

Autours d'eux, les autres Ames-Armures les cajolèrent de leur présence.

Tout allait bien à présent.

############

Il avait chaud.

Il était dans son lit.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal mais il sentait la présence d'un bandage donc quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, le problème avait été traité.

Il était bien….

Mais plus que tout, sous sa joue, il sentait un torse humain qu'il connaissait bien, presque mieux que le sien.

Milo…  
>Milo le tenait dans ses bras, dans son lit.<p>

Milo était là, près de lui, comme avant.

Il ouvrit les yeux.  
>Le jeune scorpion dormait du sommeil de l'épuisement si les cernes sous ses yeux étaient une preuve.<p>

Que c'était-il passé ?

Camus se redressa un peu.

Immédiatement, Milo ouvrit les yeux avec un glapissement d'angoisse qui se calma dès qu'il réalisa que Camus étaient là, contre lui. Le scorpion referma ses bras sur les épaules du Verseau et le serre très fort contre lui.

"- IMBECILE !" Finit-il par le repousser pour lui hurler au visage. "Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de sortir par ce temps ! Sans armure ! Dans le glacier ? TU AS FAILLIT MOURIR ! J'AI FAILLIT TE PERDRE !" Hurla encore plus fort le scorpion avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Soudain intimidé par l'éclat de Milo, Camus hésita.

"- Mi… Milo…."

"- Je t'aime, triple buse ! Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore."

La gorge de Camus se contracta. La voix de Milo n'était plus qu'un souffle épuisé et désespéré.

"- S'il te plait… Ne me laisse plus jamais…." Insistait le Scorpion.

Camus se redressa avec une grimace.  
>Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et sa position l'empêchait de prendre Milo dans ses bras sans des contorsions douloureuses.<p>

"- Milo… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortit… Sur le moment ca m'a parut une bonne idée et…. Ho Milo…."

Le verseau effleura les cheveux du scorpion.

"- J'étais tellement sur que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi, pas même comme ami… Alors comme…. Davantage…. Je préférais mourir que continuer comme ca. A t'avoir si proche et pourtant inaccessible…."

Il lâcha un grondement de douleur en tentant de se redresser davantage.

"- Bon sang ca fait mal !"

"- Camus…"

Un vertige soudain les assomma à moitié tous les deux.

Un seconde, ils secouèrent la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Quelqu'un les aida a s'asseoir sur l'herbe… l'herbe ?

"- Ce n'est pas Camus qui a voulu sortit. C'est moi qui l'y ai poussé."

Assit sur l'herbe, Milo regardait autour de lui en clignant des yeux, totalement perdu.

"- Que… Quoi ? Ou…."

Un homme avec une longue queue scorpionne s'accroupit près de lui.

"- Hé ! Regarde-moi !"

"- Quoi?"

"- Il est en état de choc. Camus aussi." Soupira Verseau qui aidait le jeune français à garder son équilibre."

"- Vous… Qui…. Ou… MILO !"

Camus repoussa brutalement Verseau pour ramper à quatre pattes sur les quelques mètres qui le séparait du grec.

Sans se soucier une seconde de Scorpion, il le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer contre lui.

Milo finit par reprendre ses esprits à son tour.

"- Camus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On est où ?"

"- Vous êtes chez nous." Sourit Verseau.

Les deux chevaliers sursautèrent.

"- Qui…"

"- Je suis Verseau."

"- Et moi Scorpion."

Les deux humains battirent stupidement des paupières.

"- ….. Quoi?"

"- Hooooo! Vous les avez fait venir ?"

Une adolescente blonde se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe pour venir les regarder sous le nez.

"- Ils sont chouuuuux !"

Un énorme vieux lion attrapa la jeune fille par le fond de la robe et la traina à l'écart sous les rires joyeux de la gamine.

De plus en plus perdus, les deux chevaliers ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait.

"- Vous êtes dans le monde des esprits des armures." Leur expliqua finalement Verseau avant de se présenter à nouveau. "Je suis l'esprit de ton armure, Camus. Sa conscience. Scorpion est celle de l'armure de Milo bien sur. La gamine blonde là, c'est Vierge et le lion et bien… C'est Lion. Nous sommes toutes là, toutes ensembles… Les autres sont là aussi. Les argents et les bronzes. Mais elles ne nous fréquentent que peu. Elles sont moins… humaines que nous, moins capables d'interagir avec vous, nos porteurs…"

Verseau hésita.

"- Milo, si Camus est allé dans la tempête c'est parce que je l'y ai poussé. Nous n'avons trouvé que ce moyen de vous rapprocher. Vous vous laissiez mourir tous les deux. Ho, pas vos corps, mais vos cœurs et vos âmes. A terme, nous vous aurions réellement laissé. Tout simplement parce que nous n'aurions plus pu interagir avec vous. Le lien ce serait naturellement coupé. Et Vierge a raison. Vous êtes tellement choux ensemble…."

Scorpion renifla.

"- Les bonnes femmes."

Mais son sourire pour les deux chevaliers était tendre.

"- Vous allez rentrer au Sanctuaire maintenant. Vous reviendrez sans doute jamais ici. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais rappelez-vous. On vit avec vous. En vous. Et pour vous. "

Un énorme bélier doré se coucha devant eux et un petit garçon de huit ans environ sauta de son dos.

Un petit atlante

Aux cheveux verts…

"- SHION ?"

Le bambin leur sourit.

"- Ha ! Vous vous êtes ENFIN déclaré ! C'est bien ! Je vous attends a la maison."

"- Mais… Vous êtes… un gosse ?"

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Les armures décident la forme que l'on prends ici. Et elles me connaissent depuis que je suis haut comme ca. Elles préfèrent que je reste comme ca pour elles…"

Les yeux du pope s'étrécirent soudain.

"- JE T'AI VU !"

Il sauta sur le dos d'un couple de jumeau qui glapit.

"- Mais… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le Bélier ruminait doucement une fleur des champs.

"- Rien… Juste Gémeaux qui ont fait une bêtise. Encore… il va régler ca…Verseau, Scorpion, renvoyez les… Au revoir les enfants… Et a ne jamais vous revoir."

La vision des deux hommes se troubla encore avant qu'ils ne rouvrent les yeux.  
>Ils étaient encore dans le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<p>

"- ….J'ai fait un rêve…" Commença Milo.

"- Scorpion a une grosse queue."

"- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve…."

Ecarlate, Camus ne put se retenir.

"- Toi aussi tu as une aussi grosse queue ?"

Milo s'empourpra également.

"- ….Ne me dit pas des choses pareilles alors que je dois attendre que tu guérisses…" Se plaignit-il.

############

_**Epilogue.**_

Kanon somnolait doucement contre son frère.

Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Shion avait insisté pour qu'il vienne ce soir avec son jumeaux.

Suspicieux, Mu avait refusé de laisser Saga aller au temple du pope sans lui.  
>Shion avait compté là-dessus.<br>A présent que Milo et Camus était revenu et formaient enfin un couple établis, il ne restait pas beaucoup de célibataires parmi les chevaliers d'or.

Juste Aldébaran, Aioros et Dokho.  
>Ca faisait peu….<p>

Mais ce n'était pas la question.

Shion leur avait demandé de s'allonger sur son lit puis avait apporté l'armure des gémeaux qu'il avait posés par terre, au pied du lit.  
>Mu l'avait regardé faire sans comprendre.<p>

Enfin, Shion avait plongé les deux gémeaux dans une transe légère ou ils flottaient doucement.

Le pope avait ensuite prit la main de Mu, c'était relié à son esprit, puis avait appelé Gémeau à lui.

Mu avait découvert le surmonde pour la première fois.  
>Et les jumeaux avaient rencontré l'esprit double de leur armure.<p>

Saga avait fondu en larme en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait hanté pendant des années.  
>Et lui avait hurlé de rage quand il avait comprit que la maladresse de l'armure avait commencé à faire sur lui ce que son frère avait subit une première fois.<p>

L'armure s'était excusée a profusion.  
>Elle était tellement heureuse que son porteur l'entende pour une fois ! Elle avait juste voulu communiqué. Pas le rendre fou !<p>

Finalement, Saga avait pardonné, Kanon s'était détendu, Mu avait découvert quelque chose qui allait le tenir probablement jusqu'à sa mort.

Shion les avait fait rentrer.

A présent, Kanon somnolait avec son frère. Il sentait dans son cosmos une stabilité nouvelle qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis…. Leur enfance….

Dans son dos, Shion avait passé un bras autours de sa taille.

Le pope ne dormait pas. Il jouissait juste de l'avoir près de lui comme Mu de l'autre coté profitait de Saga.  
>Il n'y avait juste que ce bruit de mastication au pied du lit et ce poids qui leur chauffait les pieds….<p>

Kanon baissa les yeux vers le pied du lit.

Sur le dessus de lit, un énorme bélier à la laine dorée les observait avec placidité.

Une fleur au coin de la bouche, il ruminait doucement.

"- Bééééé….."

~Fin~


End file.
